


i am a runner and you are your father's son

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Time Travel Fix-It, Trans Character, Trans Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine Is Sephiroth's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm basing ages off thistimelinesince a lot of fics have kind of placed them at different ages, or given really weird age gaps.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife & Vincent Valentine, Lucrecia Crescent/Vincent Valentine, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth & Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	i am a runner and you are your father's son

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing ages off this [timeline](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VII_timeline) since a lot of fics have kind of placed them at different ages, or given really weird age gaps.

The chase is always inevitable, he comes to realize.

It persists, a cyclical thing, through cities, through worlds.

(Through universes, even, his work never done.)

Like the day chasing the night, always and forever.

And now it continues through the Lifestream, where he struggles to hold his shape as he wades through it. Whether it's determination or sheer stubbornness that spurs him to march ever forward, he doesn't think he'll ever know.

(Maybe it's the bone deep exhaustion that hangs off him like anchor chains, the thought of _maybe this time it'll be over for good and I can finally rest please let me rest.)_

But he's not that lucky, and it'll never be that easy.

In his single-minded pursuit, Cloud falls through a crack in the Lifestream.

Falling, falling, falling, as the mako sparks go out one by one.

\---

Fallen autumn leaves crunch beneath his worn boots as he follows his mother to the edge of their property, small as it is and far removed from the rest of the town.

"Looks like it'll be an early winter," she tells him, her eyes fixed on the horizon. He's always wondered how she can tell which way the weather will turn; she'd tried teaching him, many times before, but the signs could never stick quite right in his mind. "We'll need to get you warmer clothes."

"No skirts," he says, nose scrunched in distaste. "Or dresses."

His mother smiles.

"No skirts or dresses," she promises, ruffling his wild hair before gently pushing him forward. "Now, call them home for me."

Cloud may not be able to read the sky like his mother, but kulning he can do with ease.

Voice echoing, bouncing off the mountains, he can hear the clanking of distant bells as the reindeer come down from the hills even though he can't see them, not yet.

His mother's eyes fade from familiar blue to a soft green glow.

_Call them home for me._


End file.
